


Odd Sense

by HappyVirus707



Category: VIXX
Genre: ;), BDSM?, I tried my best, M/M, PWP, Pretty Bad, Smut, demon!taekwoon, i really like Taek being dominant, small mentions of other members, submissive!wonshik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVirus707/pseuds/HappyVirus707
Summary: Taekwoon was a mystery to Wonshik. There was only two things he knew about Taekwoon and those were:1. He's a sadisticbottomwho loves being dominant in bed.2. He's a demon.AKA: Smexy sex with demon Taekwoon and submissive Wonshik.





	Odd Sense

**Author's Note:**

> :) Smut! I'm not very good at writing smut but I hope you enjoy.

”Taekwoon...” Wonshik's voice broke the silence in the room, ”When will you be finished?” 

Taekwoon peaked over his book and raised an eyebrow at the younger man, ”Why're you in such a rush?” 

”You know why—” Wonshik grumbled, ”Get this ring off my dick, it hurts!” The tight velvety rope tied around his wrists restricted him from getting the shining ring on his hard length. 

A small smirk was faint on the older man's lips, ”If you keep distracting me, I might never finish this chapter and Jr. there might not get some relief.” The older man crossed his legs in a way he knew Wonshik loved.

”You're a demon...” 

Taekwoon just hummed in reply and continued to read his book. 

Their nights together were usually like this. Taekwoon would always be the teasing type in bed even though he was usually a shy and quiet person. 

This night, Wonshik is almost butt naked and the only thing on him was his boxers. His cock stuck out and on the bottom of the base, there was a shining ring. Taekwoon had tied him up on the bed and told him once he's finished reading the chapter for his book, then the action would start again. ”Why did I agree to this?” Wonshik complained in his head. 

He might know why. 

Taekwoon was enchanting. With his sharp eyes and mysterious attitude, it always pulls Wonshik back for more. 

They met at a local club. Hakyeon had told their group —consisting of himself, Wonshik, Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, and Hongbin— that he met someone interesting and would like to introduce them to him. Taekwoon showed up, ten minutes late, with his silver hair and wearing light blue, ripped-skinny jeans. He looked beautiful, everyone was stunned by the new beauty. 

Pretty pink lips. Long, thick thighs. Soft, fluffy hair. And the mood that he set once he sat down was quite strange. He took a seat besides Wonshik and the two got along surprising well. Taekwoon was shy at first but once everyone started talking, he opened up a little bit more. 

When Wonshik first heard his voice, it was like a sirens song. Addicting and attracting. 

After a few hours of hanging around, Taekwoon asked Wonshik if he wanted to come over. Wonshik, drunk off his ass, smiled and agreed happily. 

When they first arrived in Taekwoon's modern and small apartment, they stuck together like magnets once they passed the entrance way. Taekwoon's hands roamed Wonshik's body and threw his clothes in random directions once his back hit the bed. 

It wasn't long before Wonshik had asked into their intense kiss where the lube was. Taekwoon pulled a bottle, scented like fruits, out from under his pillow filled with oily pink liquid. 

Taekwoon was a bit quiet underneath Wonshik. Wonshik almost thought he did something wrong so he stopped and asked what's wrong. 

That's when Taekwoon smirked at him, a flirty tone in his giggle, and flipped them over. Taekwoon straddled his hips and pushed Wonshik inside of him so quickly that Wonshik was still surprised why the label on the lube bottle was one he had never seen before. 

Taekwoon moved all by himself, tugging at Wonshik's light pink and purple locks while whispering dirty words into his ears. ”You like me fucking your dick like this?” He purred as he lifted himself up and dropped himself down. 

Wonshik was surprised by this new man. Where had the quiet, shy Taekwoon gone? Not like he didn't like it, he was just bewildered. 

But what surprised him even more was when Taekwoon had stopped grinding and instead, put his sweaty face near Wonshik's. He thought that'd the other man would just give him a kiss but he was wrong. Oh so wrong. 

He looked down to the parted lips of the older man and saw the sharp fangs in his mouth. At first, he thought maybe he didn't notice them before. After a few seconds of staring at the sharp fangs, he looked up and had seen a smile on Taekwoon's face. His eyes were glowing red and there were small horns on his head, sticking out from his silver hair. 

”T-Taekwoon?” Wonshik had uttered out in disbelief. 

”I'll make you feel...so much better.” Taekwoon had whispered by his ear and his face moved to Wonshik's shoulder. 

”Wha—”

 _Bite._

Teeth punctured his shoulder and to much of his demise, Wonshik cried out in pain. ”What the fuck!” He pushed Taekwoon off his shoulder, his dick had gone soft inside the older man. 

He saw the look on the other male's face. He seemed amused. Wonshik pressed his hand onto the spot Taekwoon had bit but it was healed. He saw on the corners of Taekwoon mouth, spots of blood. 

Wonshik was confused. 

He felt flustered and hot. It was as if someone had lit a spark inside his stomach and he felt the bottom of his stomach churn as he started feeling a need. A need to have sex. His dick got hard and then Taekwoon pounced him. 

Wonshik groaned at the memory. ”Taekwoon...please hurry.” He ushered. 

He heard the demon sigh and shut his book before placing it on the table and sitting on the edge of the bed. ”Wonshik,” His soft voice called, ”What do you want to do?” 

”D...do I really have to say it?” 

Taekwoon's fangs were showing in his smile. His usual dark brown eyes turned glowing red. 

”I want—I want to fuck you, _so bad._ ” Wonshik croaked desperately , his voice straining. God, this was embarrassing. ”I want to fill you with my cum...and watch it drip out of your ass.” 

Taekwoon moved from the edge of the bed. He grabbed the man's pink hair, pulling him up. Wonshik sat criss-crossed while Taekwoon straddled his thighs with a hand clutching onto his hair. ”Do you want your hard dick inside me? You just love me squeezing around you, don't you?” 

Wonshik grunted, signaling that he was right. ”Please...” 

_”Answer the question.”_

”I—yes, I do.”

Taekwoon's breath hit the younger man's shoulder blades and before he knew it, he felt an oh-so familiar pain and pleasure. He was biting him. 

Slowly, Wonshik began to feel a beautiful euphoria that he will never get old of. The arousal that the venom from the other man gives him was like heaven. He actually couldn't believe it but his hardened member was getting harder. The pain and pleasure fogged his brain and he felt dizzy, he breathing getting slightly louder. 

Taekwoon removed himself from the younger male's shoulder and ran the tips of his fingers down Wonshik's hard abs, watching as his bite marks heal. When he got to the black boxers, he pulled them down at fast speed and his warm hands wrapped around the length. 

Wonshik let out a low groan and thrusted into the dry fist. The friction was ecstasy. His eyes grew heavy lidded as he watched Taekwoon smile. ”You're so impatient today.” 

”When am I not?” Wonshik said between small moans as Taekwoon's thumb rubbed the pre-cum from his tip around his sensitive head. 

Earlier, before Taekwoon decided to become the true demon he was— he had given Wonshik a blowjob. Wonshik was still sensitive and the rough hands around his member made him softly grunt in pain and pleasure. But the cock ring really wasn't helping his sensitivity. 

Taekwoon's hands stopped roaming near the base of the hard length and he wrapped fingers around the cock ring, ”Hmm, do you want me to take this off?” 

”Yes, please—” The younger man huffed. His arms were starting to hurt from being tied up but the venom made the pain less worse than it should be. ”Oh, God, it hurts.” 

”God? I'm a demon, you know.” Taekwoon purred, ”Why don't you beg my name?”

”Taekwoon, Taekwoon, ugh _please._ ” 

Just as he thought the demon was going to take off the ring, he was sure to be wrong.

Taekwoon cocked his head to the side, ”I think it's a bit early for you to be having fun.” He smiled, ”So I'll start first.” 

He got out of Wonshik's lap and spread his legs in front of him. He unzipped his black jeans and threw them in some random direction before discarding his boxers, too. Only his white button up remained on his body. 

His long fingers went into his mouth as he covered the digits in his saliva. Massaging his own tongue, he softly moaned. He made a satisfying pop sound when he took them out and his fingers made their way down to his bottom area where he circled his rim before pushing his fingers inside the tender, pink hole. A let out a soft gasp and the noise made Wonshik clenched his fists that were tired behind him. 

Taekwoon searched for his sensitive spot and found it almost immediately, rubbing and grinding his fingers down on his prostate. His dick leaked precum like a waterfall and his legs trembled. ”Like the view?” He had asked Wonshik between heavy pants. The younger man only replied in a grunt as he watched the demon scissor himself, his asshole stretching as he roughly bit his own lip. 

Taekwoon's fangs had cut his lip, but Wonshik saw the wound heal completely. 

”H-hyung—”

Taekwoon stopped, pulling his wet fingers out. ”Something about you referring to me as someone older really turns me on.” He shivered, voice needy yet dominant. He crawled to Wonshik and went down to kiss his hard dick before slowly —painfully— removing the cock ring. Wonshik cried out, tears nearly in his eyes. The demon kissed the tip of his red member before straddling his lap again. 

Taekwoon's slender fingers led Wonshik's hard cock to his entrance, where he slowly slid himself down. Again, Taekwoon was biting his lip and blood ran down his chin. Wonshik worried if he was in pain, ”My shoulder,” Wonshik muttered, ”You can bite on my shoulder instead.” 

Taekwoon looked at him with half-lidded eyelids for a few seconds before faintly smiling at him, eyes boring holes into his. He licked the blood in the corner of his lips and brought his face down and closer to the younger man's sun-kissed shoulder. As he softly bit into the skin, he sunk down onto his cock, taking him in at a slow pace. 

Wonshik cried out, half in pain and half in pleasure, as he felt warmth envelop him. He felt the rope get undone from behind and his hands immediately wrap around Taekwoon's waist, pulling the demon closer. He was getting dizzy, whatever drug the older man gave him made him lost in his own room. 

Taekwoon softly lapped up the marks caused by his fangs and groaned when he shuffled on the throbbing hard length. ”I've taken in your cock so many times but—” Taekwoon said in a breathy voice, ”You can still stretch me out so good.” Wonshik shuddered when the demon's soft voice tickled his ear before he bit the lobe. 

Taekwoon started moving, lifting himself up and slamming back down onto Wonshik's cock, which was leaking precum into him. He softly cried out each time he went down and felt himself being filled to the brink. Each time he went dropped himself on Wonshik length, his cock presses inside him, perfectly against his prostate which makes him mewl in ecstasy. ”I love— love when your dick is in me—”

”F-fuck!” Wonshik grunts, fingers imprinting Taekwoon's milky pale hips that probably won't leave bruises. He sees that Taekwoon is getting reckless, being drowned by the pleasure, so he flips them over. Taekwoon's head landed softly on the pillow and his long legs go over Wonshik's shoulder while Wonshik fucks him _hard._

Wonshik reaches so deep down, and it makes Taekwoon roll his eyes back. His arms loosely wrap around the younger man's neck as he moans his name as quietly as he could and failing. Each rough thrust hit his prostate, making him dizzy.

”Wonshik, f-feels good.” He utters between small cries. Wonshik grabs Taekwoon's pretty pink cock and starts stroking him roughly with his right hand as he uses his left to hold onto Taekwoon's leg while he bites the skin on his thigh. He could feel the demon clenching his ass, making his climax grow closer. ”Give me, ah, a kiss—”

Wonshik bends down and presses his soft lips onto Taekwoon's. Taekwoon nibbles at his bottom lip and slips his tongue in when the younger man moans. He swallows down all the grunts and groans that Wonshik makes. Wonshik's tongue explores the canvas of the demon's mouth and Taekwoon whines at the feeling. 

Without warning, Wonshik felt milky, thick ropes of cum in his hands and Taekwoon practically keens, screaming the other's name as he tightens his ass, as much as he doesn't want to, and makes Wonshik come right after him, ribbons of cum filling Taekwoon's swollen ass. 

Both men were exhausted afterwards and Wonshik pulled out slowly, still highly sensitive. 

He saw the white liquid drip down Taekwoon's thighs when he went to go and get them something to clean up with. 

When Taekwoon came back, Wonshik was already asleep so he tried to clean up as much as he could before giving up and falling asleep, buck-naked, with his other naked comrade. 

-

Wonshik wakes up to Taekwoon putting on his skinny jeans and fixing his light hair. ”Are you leaving again?” He asks, voice croaky from last nights activities. ”When you leave...you take forever to come back.” 

Taekwoon presses his lips together before smiling fondly. ”I guess the demon world can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! THANKS FOR READING THIS SHITTY SMUT, I really tried. It took me a few hours to write this but I hope you somewhat enjoyed it. AND, sorry for the spelling errors. I didn't beta read nor did I have one.
> 
> EDIT: TOTALLY FORGOT TO MENTION THIS—
> 
> VIXX HAD THEIR FIRST WIN FOR SCENTIST! PLEASE CONTINUE SUPPORTING VIXX AND STREAMING SCENTIST. :^)


End file.
